


Evening Sun

by kilt



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilt/pseuds/kilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie have some fun on the rooftop terrace of Howard's mansion in the evening sun on a hot July day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Sun

Peggy dropped the keys on the small table next to the door and took off her blue blazer. The blazing July heat of New York got the best of her.  
“Angie? I'm home” Peggy announced.  
The phone started ringing, but right before she picked up the receiver it stopped ringing. Right next to the telephone, she found a note, Peggy's name was written on it. Frowning, she unfolded the note:  
 _Meet me on the roof terrace. Got a present for you. -Angie_

 _Is this one of Angie's scavenger hunts?_ Peggy didn't feel like doing much that evening besides fixing dinner with Angie and maybe a drink or two on the sofa. Peggy sighed.  
She took the elevator, punched in the code and waited for the doors to open again.  
The roof terrace consisted of two parts: the sunroom for colder days and the tiled terrace with a pool.  
Peggy stepped out of the elevator and walked toward the terrace.  
She stopped mid-walk as soon as she saw Angie. She lay on her stomach on a sunlounger enjoying the warmth of the evening sun wearing the bottoms of a bikini. The top lay next to her. Because Angie couldn't hear Peggy's heels on the floor tiles anymore, she turned her head and saw her looking at her as if she were petrified.  
“Are you alright?”  
No response from Peggy.  
“Peggy, what is it?”  
Concerned, Angie got up from the sunlounger, not realizing that she was now facing Peggy topless.  
“Oh, my...” Peggy jerked around covering her eyes.  
Angie now fully aware of what she caused, added playfully: “Gee, as if you've never seen those before! I want a proper tan, okay?”  
Peggy gathered herself and managed to counter: “So this is your surprise? Where did you get that bikini from?”  
“Howard sent them. Yours is over there.” Angie pointed to the other sunlounger.  
“Howard, of course. I'm not going to wear _that_.” Peggy gestured toward her present.  
“Oh, c'mon, don't be so grumpy. Try yours on!”  
Peggy wanted to protest, but a relaxing evening in the sun with Angie sounded too tempting to turn down.  
“Alright, give me a minute.” Peggy walked to the small changing stall “What about dinner?”  
“We could order something. Come here now, I want to see how you look.”  
“I brought some suntan oil. Want a massage?”  
“You look gorgeous, English. Did you bring any drinks with you?” Angie smiled at Peggy and lay back down.  
“Oh, you wish.” Peggy opened the bottle of suntan oil, sat astride on Angie's hips and started massaging her shoulders.  
“Mmmh. Next time it's your turn, alright?”  
Peggy leaned forward, her lips close to Angie's ear: “Deal.”


End file.
